The Art of Tag
by iBravery
Summary: Her heart was racing as she ran to the farthest part of the store, she was sure no one would find her. Oh, how wrong she was.


Title: The Art of Tag

Words: 1,060

Summary: Her heart was racing as she ran to the farthest part of the store, she was sure no one would find her. Oh, how wrong she was.

Pairing: George/OC (Miyah)

Warnings: Sex, cursing, and sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Miyah. George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Her heart was racing as she ran to the farthest part of the store, she was sure no one would find her. Oh, how wrong she was.<p>

"You're too easy to find," was said behind her, causing her to turn around with a gasp.

"Fuck, George, don't do that," she exclaimed, catching her breath. "Where is Ron, Harry, and Draco," she asked while she glanced at George again. He had his normal black leather jacket, red and gold plaid shirt, dark blue loose jeans, and red and brown leather boots.

"Looking for Hermione and Ginny still," George replied, grinning.

"So, it's just you and me, correct?"

"Yeah; wait, what are you planning," George asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman in front of him. She was dressed in her normal fashion, studded jacket, a cut up Metallica shirt that exposed her shoulders and her stomach if she lifted her arms, black skinny jeans with studs on the pockets and rips on the knees, and her favorite black and white converse.

"Follow me," was all she said, grabbing his hand and running to the Family Restrooms.

"Miyah," he exclaimed, running after her and gaining a few curious glances from the other shoppers.

When they reached the restrooms, the brunette pulled open the door and did a quick sweep of the bathroom, cleaning the tiles, walls, and soundproofing everything, while George walked in behind her.

"Alright," the woman smiled, before closing the door and locking it with several charms. Miyah glanced at George, before stepping up to him and closing the space with her lips.

"Fuck," George whispered when they parted, and grabbed her hair, pulling to expose her neck, and biting down on the soft skin, earning a gasp from the other.

Licking and sucking on her neck, George leaned Miyah up against the wall and removed her jacket, tossing it to the side, while she tore off his own jacket and threw it with her own.

"You really know how to pick your places, Mi," George whispered huskily into the brunette's ear.

Smirking, Miyah agreed with him before she pushed her shirt over her head and to the side and letting her hair down from the ponytail she had earlier and pulled George back in for another kiss, coaxing his tongue inside his mouth.

Grabbing the brunette by her belt loops, George ground into her hips slowly when she bit his lips lightly, and his hands traveled up to her breasts, massaging them in his palms when she groaned lowly and hooked her right leg around his hips, pulling him in closer.

Ripping off his shirt, not caring on wasting anytime with the buttons, Miyah released George's lips and nipped his collar bone, hoping to get things moving faster right when George unhooked her bra and leaned down to pull one of her nipples into his mouth, lightly sucking and then biting when Miyah threaded one of her hands into his hair and pulled hard.

Working his hands down her sides, George vanished her jeans and shoes so he can get to his goal quicker.

Having enough of the torture, Miyah pushed George onto the bathroom floor and crawled on top of him, vanishing his own jeans and shoes.

Grinding on his hips for a moment, Miyah leaned down to his cream-colored chest, and bit her way down his torso, abdomen, and hips, pausing at his boxers. Smirking at him, Miyah hovered over the edge of his Gryffindor boxers, and pulled them down with her teeth while George groaned lowly and muttered '_shit_' huskily when the cold air hit his erection.

Kicking them off, George rolled himself over so he was on top of Miyah, who looked up at him with lust in her green eyes. Hooking his fingers around her own underwear, George pulled them down to her ankles, who kicked them off.

Leaning down to her core, George dipped his tongue in as Miyah spread her legs and groaned out loudly.

"Fuck, George," Miyah muttered, closing her eyes, her hands clawing at the cold bathroom tiles, trying to get some type of grip. George smirked at the brunette, licking her once again before pulling away and crawling back up to her neck, biting and sucking around her pulse point.

"George, I love you, but I swear if you put this off any longer - fuck," Miyah moaned when George thrust into her suddenly, making her hands grab onto his back.

"Fuck, you're tight," George groaned, moving in and out of her slowly. It had been a while for both of them due to their busy work schedules. Miyah hooked her legs around the hips, moaning every time George pushed back into her. "Stop talking and move it," Miyah demanded, digging her nails into his back.

Pulling out almost all the way, George slammed into the brunette, who gasped loudly at the impact of him hitting her g-spot.

Lifting her legs up and over his shoulders, George repeated the dance, going hard and faster when demanded of him, sweat collecting on both of them.

Reaching between himself and Miyah, George pressed down on the woman's clit and flicked it when Miyah moaned louder, dragging her nails down his back.

Groaning loudly, Miyah let herself go and came whispering George's name, who did the same shortly after, moaning out Miyah's name.

Pulling out, George rested his forehead on Miyah's shoulder, catching their breath.

"Hey," someone pounded on the door. "We've been done with tag for ten minutes. You all done in there," was asked through the bathroom door.

Getting up, George opened the door to Ron. "Actually, we're just getting started with round two," George said, closing and locking the door.

"Round two, really," Miyah asked, laughing softly.

"Yeah, only this time it's in the comfort of our flat," George explained, kissing her on her forehead, and then her lips.

They definitely need to play tag more often.

* * *

><p>My first straight lemon; what do you guys think? I couldn't get this plot out of my head even though 'I Can Save You' isn't done, but it gives me practice to see how I'll do when I finally do write their sex scene in that story.<p>

Love, Aurelia


End file.
